The field of the invention is telecommunication services and systems, specifically such services and systems that have the ability to locate a remote unit using a telecommunication network.
Today, portable mobile telecommunication devices such as cellular telephones, pagers and other handheld information receiving devices are utilized by a greater cross section of the population since they are relatively inexpensive to acquire. Normally information from a communication source is transmitted to a subscriber in possession of a handheld communication information receiving device at a remote global location. The caller or source of information dials a number and a communication channel is set up for communication with a remote receiving unit such as a handheld communication device. Currently there is no infrastructure in place whereby a caller may request the location of the remote receiving unit from the network. The caller or communication source cannot determine where a message is sent.
The present invention is directed to a communication system using a network of signal transmitting and receiving units and remote receiving units. Information about the location of the remote receiving units is employed by the system.
In a first separate aspect of the present invention, a network of signal transmitting and receiving units and at least one positioning transmitter for transmitting positioning information communicate with a remote receiving unit. The remote receiving unit is capable of selectively providing secured and accessible remote receiving unit position information to the network of signal transmitting and receiving units.
In a second separate aspect of the present invention, the foregoing aspect further includes a terrestrial control station and terrestrial signal transmitting and receiving stations and/or satellite signal transmitting and receiving stations.
In a third separate aspect of the present invention, a network of signal transmitting and receiving units includes means for determining that the location of a remote receiving unit is requested. A means for locating the signal transmitting and receiving unit in the network which is able to communicate with the remote receiving unit is employed with a means for reporting the location of that unit.
In a fourth separate aspect of the present invention, the positioning information of a remote receiving unit is provided to a network of signal transmitting and receiving units with the information selectively secured by the remote receiving unit from inquiry to the network. The remote receiving unit may be capable of communication with at least one positioning transmitter and capable of two way communication with the network of signal transmitting and receiving units to disclose a global location to the network. The network may include satellite units and terrestrial units.
In a fifth separate aspect of the present invention, a method for divulging or blocking the location of a remote receiving unit associated with a network is contemplated. The method includes receiving authorization at the network to block or divulge the location from the remote receiving unit, receiving a request at the network for the location of a remote receiving unit, identifying the source of the request if required, transmitting the request and the identification of the source of the request by the network to the remote receiving unit for authorization and responding to the request according to the authorization. A sensory signal may be transmitted from the remote receiving unit until transmitting the positional information is successfully completed.
In a sixth separate aspect of the present invention, a method for updating a network of signal transmitting and receiving units about the positional information for a remote receiving unit includes providing positional information about the remote receiving unit to the remote receiving unit, comparing the positional information with pre-selected active areas stored in the remote receiving unit and generating a sensory signal at the remote receiving unit if the comparison is negative. The network may be updated with the positional information of the remote receiving unit.
In a seventh separate aspect of the present invention, a method for transmitting a message to a remote receiving unit by a network of signal transmitting and receiving units includes configuring the message to include the addresses of at least selected signal transmitting and receiving units of the network and transmitting the message to a series of signal transmitting and receiving units of the network in series. The units with a selected address beams the message to the corresponding coverage areas. The message is then reconfigured to eliminate the address of the receiving signal transmitting and receiving unit before it is re-transmitted to a subsequent signal transmitting and receiving unit.
In an eighth separate aspect of the present invention, any of the foregoing aspects are contemplated to be combined.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved communication network. Other and further objects and advantages will appear hereafter.